The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to serialized tokens.
Generally, in application and software development, tokens may be generated to enable such actions as communication between servers and clients. Typically, tokens are generated based on a specific format and are unique. Serialized tokens are tokens that are typically generated incrementally, or in a series, based on a specific format. Furthermore, the generation of serialized and unique tokens often occurs in a dynamic environment, with multiple concurrent client tasks demanding serialized and unique tokens simultaneously. A common process to client demands of serialized tokens is to use servers to format and generate the serialized tokens and incrementally distribute the serialized tokens as requested by clients so that no two tasks are provided the same serialized token. For example, servers may define the format of the serialized tokens and distribute the tokens incrementally, such as Log-001, Log-002, and Log-003 . . . , to clients as the clients request the tokens to perform software tasks.